A Monster for You
by PaintedonCanvas
Summary: I will become a monster for you. That day, Midorima Shintarou became a monster for Takao Kazunari.. Midotaka -One Shot- The summary may be bad, but the story is good! I promise! T for one swear :3


Hello thereeeeee! 3 Here's another Midotaka fic!

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB

* * *

Takao was my shadow. We were Shuutoku's own light and shadow, weren't we? I was the light, he was the shadow. To me though, it was different. He was the light, shining brightly, while I'm stuck in the shadows, blinking away from his light. No one could see, that Takao was so much brighter than me, so much stronger, so much more beautiful.

I never thought it'd come to the day that I'd find out Takao liked me too. Just looking at him, blushing as he confessed, made my face heat up as well, while I accepted. Being with Takao was like Christmas everyday, or in my case, Cancers being first in Oha-Asa's predictions everyday.

The time came again. We were second years now, and it was that time again. Shuutoku High vs Rakuzan High. I gritted my teeth at the thought of losing like last year. No, we weren't going to lose again. We were much stronger now.

"Akashi." I greeted, through gritted teeth.

"Shintarou." He replied, that ever-present smirk on his face.

"We'll be the victors this time, Akashi."

"Haven't I told you? I've never lost and I never will, because my orders are absolute."

I only glared at him.

The match had started, and Shuutoku had the ball.

"Shin-chan!"

The ball was quickly passed to me, and I was already in shooting position. Takao was close enough to pass to me without Akashi being in the way. I caught the ball and threw it into the hoop, knowing that it would definitely go in. Shuutoku scored the first point in the match.

It was half-time, and our scores were 62-60, Rakuzan being 62. I could tell though, that Akashi was being pressured.

"Shin-chan! We can win this!"

Takao gave me a quick hug and a peck on my cheek, before we returned to court.

The third quarter was intense as ever. 76-73. That's when it happened. Akashi confronted Takao. Takao fell down and Akashi stole the ball off him. I snapped. Or cracked. Or something, but something in me broke when Shuutoku called for a time-out because something was wrong with Takao.

Something was wrong with Takao's wrist. It was probably because he used his hands to support himself when he fell as a reflex. Nothing was broken, but Takao wasn't allowed back on the court in case he hurt himself more.

Takao cried. The silent tears slid down his face and I could feel my heart break at the sight. I had to do something. I leaned down to him and kissed the tears away. He looked at me and whispered a "Thank you, Shin-chan." Before I kissed him full on the lips. He kissed back, with full confidence.

"Don't cry." I whispered. "Because I'll win for you."

He hugged me tightly, until they told us we were going to start again. I gave him a final kiss, before I unwillingly dragged myself onto the court, where Akashi was already waiting. The son of a bitch. (I had to put a swear to show how much Takao's tears could influence him.

"Akashi." I growled at him.

He didn't reply. I didn't care.

The buzzer sounded, and the game was on again. Rakuzan had somehow improved. They were whizzing by us. The Shuutoku supporters were groaning. I might have considered giving up at one point, but then I caught sight of Takao. He was watching the whole game, his watchful hawk eyes following everyone's movements. Of course I had to win it for him. Adrenaline pumped through my body, and I felt more powerful by the second. I knew what had happened. Because of Takao, I had entered the zone.

It felt amazing, as if my power was limitless. After I entered the zone, no one could stop me, not even Akashi. It was insane. I felt like I was distant from the world. The only thing there was the basketball, the hoop, and me. There was someone I forgot. Takao. When I remembered him, I was in the middle of doing a three-pointer, and I remembered. My shadow. I felt even more powerful. I did things that were almost impossible, crushing Rakuzan,

That day, Shuutoku won against Rakuzan, 162-140.

That day, Midorima Shintarou became a monster for Takao Kazunari.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review!


End file.
